


Dancing With You

by captain_malec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Havana, Kissing, M/M, Malec, Soulmates, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform, malec cooking, malec dancing, morning malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_malec/pseuds/captain_malec
Summary: Magnus takes Alec on a weekend getaway to Havana, Cuba. After a relaxing day hiking to a nearby waterfall, they end the night dancing the night away. But will Magnus think Alec's "two left feet" as he likes to call it, is cute or something else??





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> My take on Alec and Magnus dancing in Havana. I hope you enjoy. I haven't written in a while. Comment and let me know what you think!  
Also, follow me on twitter :) @captain_malec

Alec woke up to a bright, sunny morning. Much different from the cold, wet night he left in New York just several hours before. He could tell it was still early morning, by Magnus’ gentle snores. After a tedious night killing demons with Jace and Izzy, Magnus had welcomed him with a kiss and a packed bag for each of them. Not knowing and not caring where they were going, he walked through the portal and came out the other side in Havana, Cuba. He could instantly feel the stress and fatigue leave his body. Especially with Magnus massaging his shoulder as they had appeared in a gorgeous hotel room, full of color, art, and champagne. 

“Magnus Bane…” Alec was absolutely mesmerized. The balcony doors were open and a light breeze was playing through the sheer curtains. The calm rush of the midnight waves and the warm breeze was all that Alec needed. It didn’t take long for the exhaustion to overwhelm him and take over his body. 

Magnus had left the room for just a few minutes and when he came back, Alec was passed out on the bed. Smiling to himself, he put his drink down and tenderly took off Alec’s shoes and moved his legs to a more comfortable position. He climbed into bed and cuddled up next to Alec listening to the crash of the waves. But more closely, he heard Alec's heart as he laid his head on his chest, the rise and fall was all he needed. Magnus too succumbed to sleep not long after.

Carefully getting out of bed and not wanting to wake Magnus up just yet, Alec decided to get some breakfast going so he went into the kitchen and started whipping up some bacon, french toast and eggs. After a few minutes, he heard light footsteps enter and a yawn escape Magnus’ mouth. Suddenly, felt two warm arms wrap around his stomach. Magnus lightly squeezed his boyfriend and kissed him gently on the nape of his neck while on his tiptoes. Whispering in his ear, “Good morning, my angel.”

Alec turned around and was facing Magnus as he said, “Good morning to you, too.” He kissed Magnus back and Alec felt Magnus’ arms drop from around him and instead felt their hands intertwining. One of Alec’s favorite things that he got to do with Magnus. “So Cuba, huh?” Alec asked him.

“Figured we were due for some warm weather.”

“I couldn’t agree more. Now, sit down. Breakfast is ready.” Alec told him. Together, they sat outside on the balcony and enjoyed the warm weather, the beautiful ocean before them and a delicious breakfast.

Later that day, they ventured off away from the city and went on a hike. Magnus had told Alec he had a surprise for him. And Alec was definitely surprised when they finally made it to their destination. After a two hour trek through the woods, Magnus made Alec close his eyes as he guided him through a canopy of trees and when he opened them he couldn’t believe what he was seeing was real.

The most beautiful waterfall. Green, lush trees. Tropical flowers, everywhere. And not a single soul around.

“Magnus… I don’t even know what to say. This is breathtaking.” Alec was completely taken aback. He had never seen such a beautiful sight.

“I’m glad you like it. No one will be bothering us. I put a ward around the waterfall, so, it’s all ours.” 

Magnus conjured up some lunch for the two of them and then they made their way to the plunge pool and spent hours swimming, laughing, and kissing in the water. A perfect day. At times like this, Alec had to stop himself in moments of complete bliss to realize he was one lucky man. To have someone like Magnus to accept him for all his faults and still love him. He never in his wildest dreams would've ever thought he could ever be this happy. But he was. Traveling the world with Magnus was his happy place. It was the one thing he never wanted to stop doing. 

The water felt amazing. The weather was perfect. And Alec didn't want to leave this little piece of paradise. He suddenly looked over at Magnus and moved in closer. The sun was slowly disappearing and he knew they would be heading back soon. 

"Magnus?" 

"Yes, Alexander?" 

Alec stared into those eyes that he knew so well and grabbed Magnus' hand and kissed him. At first it was a gentle peck. And then it grew into something stronger. And his hands moved up his arms and then he had both arms wrapped around Magnus' neck. After a few minutes, they broke apart and Magnus felt Alec's hands move down to the waistband of his swimming shorts. He undid the strings and pulled Magnus to the shore. 

"Alexander? What are you doing?" Magnus asked, knowing very well what he was doing.

"You warded this place right?" Alec asked in between kisses.

"Well, yes..." He answered quickly.

Alec led Magnus to a blanket that they had laid out earlier. Dripping with water, they both took turns taking the other's swimming shorts off and spent the next hour making love to each other by a beautiful waterfall and the setting sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus go salsa dancing but is Alec's dancing as bad as Magnus says it is??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the conclusion to this short and sweet one shot. As always, please comment your thoughts! They always make me smile and make me want to write more.

After portaling back to their hotel room, they were exhausted from their earlier activities and they took a short nap together. Shirtless, with a light breeze playing through the room, they laid together on the canopy bed. At first they were just talking. Alec loved to hear about Magnus’ life. All the things he had done and seen in the past eight hundred years. Before they knew it, they were asleep in each other’s arms.

Magnus woke up first. He felt complete and safe when he was with Alec. He was cuddled up next to him with his arms around him and he could hear him softly breathing. Magnus had seen a lot of pain and death in his long life. And sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat, panting. But whenever Alec was there, he was never scared. He always slept peacefully when he was by his side. The first few times Alec stayed over, Magnus would suddenly bolt upright out of bed and Alec would wake up, asking what was wrong. He would rub his back and hold his hand until he calmed down to go back to sleep.

Softly running his hand through Alec’s hair, he softly murmured, “Alexander, wake up, darling.”

It took a few times but finally Alec opened his eyes. “Mhmm. Magnus. Did I fall asleep?”

“We both did.” Smiling to himself, Magnus replied, “You hungry? I know a great place.”

“I bet you do.” Alec returned the smile. They showered, got dressed and headed out into the world.

Life outside was definitely different from New York. Music everywhere. People playing drums and guitars in the streets. People dancing. Restaurants had their door open and the smell coming into the streets was mouth watering. They made their way down the street and came to a restaurant with outside views of the ocean. 

Magnus had packed a floral button up shirt for Alec and he had to admit he really liked it. It wasn’t something he would normally wear, but being with Magnus, he had come to realize his fashion senses had been changing. After a delicious meal, they sat together watching the ocean and the other patrons. There was a dance floor and Alec kept seeing Magnus darting his eyes in that direction. 

Alec couldn’t help but watch two different couples. The first was young. It was a man and woman, probably in their mid-twenties. Their movements were fast and close. He pulled her in after spinning her around. The way he put his hands on her hips, softly guiding her. It was very alluring. She trusted him with everything as did he. They danced for almost a full hour until they took a break. His arm never leaving her side.

The next couple, was two men. Older, in their late fifties if Alec had to guess. The sight of them made Alec’s heart stammer. They made their way to the dance floor as well. They had a slower pace but they still kept up with the beat of the music. And after the beat slowed down a bit, they began slow dancing. Arms wrapped around one another, head on one’s shoulder. At this moment, Magnus had just replaced their Martini’s and softly whispered to Alec, “That’ll be us one day.” 

Alexander looked over to Magnus, smiled, and said, “You think so?” 

Magnus reached for Alec’s hand and lightly squeezed it and said, “Oh my dear, Alexander. I KNOW so.”

“You’re forgetting one thing. I have two left feet.”

“Oh, you can’t be that bad. And even if you are, we have plenty of time.” He whispered back. "Practice make perfect."

Magnus got up from his seat and extended a hand to Alec. “Show me what you got.”

Reluctantly, Alec took his hand and nervously made his way to the dance floor. “Magnus, I… I don’t think this is a good idea.”

“Come on. Just loosen up.” Magnus told him as he playfully massaged his shoulders. “Just follow my lead. Okay?”

Alec did his best, but he was right, he did have two left feet. After a few tries, Magnus suggested they try a slower pace. Eventually they ended up slow dancing for the rest of the night. Just like the older couple. At one point, Alec looked at the two older men who were clearly very much in love, and smiled. And they both smiled back. As if they understood. As if in that one fleeting moment of understanding, they knew. They knew the struggle and the hardships that they faced because they faced them as well over the years. And the couple could also see how much Alec and Magnus loved each other.

The only place Alec ever wanted to be was right next to Magnus. It didn't matter where he was. Havana. New York. Paris. It could be anywhere in the world. As long as Magnus was next to him, nothing else mattered. As for Magnus, he never thought he would ever feel this way again. And in some ways, this love was more intense and passionate. He didn't care where he was either. His home was Alexander. And it always would be.


End file.
